Dangerous Protector
by AriaOfTheSand
Summary: Clarice encounters a large problem while looking for herbs and berries. Thankfully her savior is one to be feared. Story goes with image. (Sorry for crappy description...!)


These are my characters. Please don't steal, re-create or write them.

* * *

 **:Main Characters:**

 _Clarice -_ A Kelbi hybrid. She is a small girl despite being in her early 20s, being only just above 4 feet tall. She is excitable and very friendly, and will often trick hunters with Kelbi calls in the most unexpected places. She does not don the usual armor, wearing a mix of Kelbi fur and Aptonoth hide as clothing. She carries a small bone dagger that she uses to protect herself against large monsters such as Great Jaggi, though due to being an Herbivore she does not kill or even eat any type of meat. She is feircely protective of her mate, Daneji, and will even go as far as to attack hunters that have their sights on him, or at least distract them so he is able to get away.

 _Daneji_ \- A Chaotic-Gore Magara hybrid. He stands at a whopping 7'4"+, while his wingspan is roughly around 23 feet. He is in his early to late 20s, having began molting at a rather young age(teens). The cause of the molting disturbance is unknown, as is how he has managed to live as long as he has. Due to the molting disturbance, his right arm was molted with golden scales and large claw-like fingers and the golden right horn that is found on most Chaos Gores. He is what would be considered as the 'strong and silent type', though he is actually very kind and rather timid around hunters, though he tries to avoid them at all times. He isn't one for fighting, as doing so saps up to much energy. If he manages to enter enragement mode, he will most likely pass out or just collapse once the foe is either scared off or dead. Any wounds he gains take much longer to heal than most due to the frenzy virus in his body. Due to this, he prefers to use a Chaotic-Gore-made Charge Blade to prevent the physical exertion and risk on injury. He is highly protective of his mate, Clarice. He considers the small Kelbi girl one of the only things worth living for, and has become MUCH more careful with fighting.

 **:Minor/Mentioned Characters:**

 _Volt -_ A young, G-Rank hunter in his late 20s. He mains the Charge Blade and is known for his excessive use of Gobul armor. He is cool and collected most of the time, and will protect his family with his life. He is 'married' to Kilani, and they have a son named Taen. He has been imprinted on and is followed by a Lucent Nargacuga cub named Telusa.

 _Kilani -_ A Lucent Nargacuga hybrid in her late 20s. She is Volts 'wife', though she thinks of them as life-long mates which is practically the same thing. She is the mother to their son Taen, and the sisterly figure to a Nargacuga named Nagi and a Lucent Narga named Nira, along with their cubs Telusa, Hiro and Spot. She is highly protective of all of them, and has nearly died helping Nagi quite a few times.

* * *

Clarice wandered through the area, carrying a small satchel currently full of miscellaneous berries. She hadn't gone out much, especially alone. Daneji had been more protective than usual, nearly refusing to let her go out unless he went with. Then again, she could hardly blame him... But today she had managed to convince him to let her go.  
The sound of her humming filled the air, and she smiled as a small group of Kelbi pranced through the area. She watched as they grazed peacefully, tilting her head as a rather small female pranced up to her. She giggled as the deer sniffed at her now slightly swollen belly, it's ears perked up in interest.

"I know, I know." she chittered, her tail perking up. She pet the Kelbi as it sniffed before it chittered and pranced away.

It took her a moment to move on, to entranced by the other Kelbi. Once she did, she looked around and spotted a gathering plant. Herbs, most likely. 'I think Volt and Kilani need some...' she thought, heading over. She smiled and knelt down, beginning to pick at the plant. She was careful to pick the good leaves, filling the satchel to the brim before picking a few off for herself. She stood, starting to munch on the leaves happily until she heard voices. She looked up, expecting at least Volt to be on a mission, but frowned as she saw three hunters enter the area next to her. She froze, one of the leaves still in her mouth as one spotted her.

"What the..." he muttered, taking a few steps closer. She backed away, quickly swallowing and nearly choking on the leaf. "What the hell are you?"

"I..." she mumbled, backing away. Her eyes widened as another reached forward and grabbed her wrist.

"What kinda freak do we have here?" he asked, smirking as she pulled away. It didn't take them long to notice her horns; or her stomach. One turned his nose up in disgust.

"It's another one of THEM..." he sneered, crossing his arms. "The animal fuckers."

"Oh, THEM." the second said. The one who had her wrist snorted.

"Looks like they're reproducing..." he said before reaching to grab the hammer on his back.

"Damn!" said the first, his voice full of disgust.

"H-Hey..." Clarice said, her eyes wide with fear. Her eyes stung with pricking tears and she covered her belly with her arms. They ignored her, the one with the great sword jolting towards her. He stopped as she fell backwards, yelping in pain and surprise. She felt the tears fall as they laughed.

"May as well put it out of it's misery." the hammer user said, gripping the handle. "It's in pain."

She started to shake, backing away as they neared her. She closed her eyes, only opening them as she heard a loud 'thud' behind her. She saw the hunters back away, both fear and confusion crossing their faces as a large shadow expanded to cover them.

"Stay AWAY from her." a deep voice growled from behind her. She looked up, nearly passing out as she saw Daneji loom over her.

He had his fangs bared as a loud snarl ripped through his throat. The hunters stared at him. The hammer user stepped forward, attempting to sound tough.

"H-Hey, another freak." he stuttered, reaching back for the hammer. He opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced and fell over from a nearly barking snarl from Daneji.

All it took was a loud, screaming roar, and the three were off. They swore at each other as they scrambled away, leaving the two halfbreeds alone.

They were both shaking. Daneji was still growling, but stopped once he heard a choking sound from below him. He looked down, breathing heavily as Clarice curled between his legs sobbing. He seemed to calm instantly, kneeling down to scoop her up in his arms.

"I'm here now..." he said, pressing his face to her cheek. He hated her crying... especially when others caused it. He flinched when she let out a loud wail, sitting down and placing her in his lap.

"Look at me, Clarice..." he said, taking her face in his hands. She looked up at him, shaking and sniffing. "They are gone... Alright?"

"They called me a freak..." she whispered, her voice but a small whimper. It took all he had not to hunt them down.

"You aren't a freak." he said gently, moving one hand to rub her belly. "You are you. And if anyone tried to call you a freak, or anything else again, I will tear them apart. Do you understand?"

She nodded, curling to him.

"I wanna go back..." she said. He nodded, standing up with her cradled in his arms. He started to walk, gently nuzzling her cheek as he did so.

"Did you get your berries?" he asked, looking forward.

"Y-Yeah..." she mumbled, holding up the satchel. "And some herbs..."

"Eat them."

"B-But... But they're for Volt and Kilani..."

"I am sure they will understand, Clarice." he said, giving the slightest hint of a smile. "They'll make you feel better.

"... ok..." she said, picking a few herbs from the satchel and munching on them. He was right... they did help her feel better. "Thank you, Daneji..." she said softly, nuzzling to his chest.

"Of course."


End file.
